


Disquietude

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Martin is restless and he knows what he needs to do about it.
Relationships: Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Flash Fics - PSON Whump Discord





	Disquietude

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for the Prodigal Son Whump server prompt of ‘Yawn, deck, restless.’

“Anne Bonny and Mary Read strode the deck of Calico Jack Rackham’s pirate ship,” Martin said, rocking back and forth to simulate the rolling tall masted ship. Malcolm smiled, stifling a yawn. He’d already had one story but refused to sleep. His son always fought bed time as if it were a mortal enemy. “Never underestimate a woman, my boy. They can be as dangerous as any man.”

“Austin says girls are weak.” Malcolm wrinkled his nose. “I told him Ainsley can hit pretty hard.”

“What do they teach you in that boarding school?” Martin grinned, remembering Ainsley popping Malcolm right in the gut when he’d been teasing her a few months ago.

“Some boys can be sort of dumb.” Malcolm rolled his eyes. “Tell me more about Anne and Mary.”

“Tomorrow.” He leaned over and kissed Malcolm’s forehead. “Sleep now.” 

He tucked the nine-year-old in tight and slipped out of the room. Martin checked his watch, restless and wanting to escape. Jess wasn’t due back from her charity auction for another hour. When she dragged in finally, Martin’s restlessness had grown and itched under his skin. Thankful that she was exhausted, he crawled into bed with Jessie, cuddling her until she went to sleep. His disquiet built as he waited for her to drop into a deep sleep.

Martin escaped into the night, driving his car to a club. He left it in that parking lot and went on the hunt. He never hunted around the car so he ranged away few blocks. Martin ducked into a large club where he could be more anonymous. Within the hour he found the prefect redhead, drunk, pliable and enthralled with his Rolex. She knew he had money and no doubt thought she had an in with him with the way she flashed her low neckline at him. She hoped he’d take her home and keep her in luxury for more than a night. He took a nice long look at her chest, thinking about the milky skin and her spray of freckles. He wondered how long it would take to get the skin off in one piece. But what really had him enthralled were her eyes, a bright green. He had a jar with their name on it. 

She would have dragged him out of the club but he didn’t allow for that. If someone saw them leave together he could be in trouble. He told her to meet him down the street in twenty minutes. Once he had her in the trunk of his car, the restless feeling fled, leaving room for all the excitement washing over him. He took out his phone, not the one he kept for the hospital to call him with. He’d purchased a second one, kept it in a medical bag in the back of his car. Jessica wouldn’t nose around in that. He made a quick call.

“John, get ready. I have a new toy for us.”


End file.
